Case of the Ex
by LadyIceCherry
Summary: Courtney lives a regular life. The awesome friends, bratty enemies, a crush, a dozen fanboy's, and her crush's ex is trying to kill her! Can't get any better than that! Rated T, might be rated M later.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Gwen**

My name is Gwendolynn Claire Philips, but I prefer to go by Gwen. I have a reputation of being the hottest girl at Willard High even though I am goth. I'm dating the school's hottest bad boy, Duncan Evers.

I come from a wealthy family; my parents are both succesful doctors. Almost every boy in the school wants to date me, at least until **she** came. Who is she, you ask? She is COurtney Pembrooke, the prep.

She stole my title in less than a month, and took my boyfriend and best friends. She took everything that I worked hard for!

What I am looking for is revenge! And no one should stand in my way.

**Courtney**

My name is Courtney Joelle Pembrooke. I've just transfered from Toronto to Willard High, which is in California. I was a little sad to be leaving my friends in Canada, but I would love to see my family who live in CA.

I made new friends and enemies, and even started falling for Duncan, the school's bad boy. I'm pretty sure he likes me too.

That's when Gwen Philips, Duncan's girlfriend at the time, swore revenge on me, and started making my life miserable..

It all started a year ago when I first moved here...

**PLEASE READ!**

**To Gwen fans: Don't worry, I won't really be bashing her. I just wanted to see what it would be like if the tables were turned. Gwen's gonna be super awesome in an evil way!**

**To Courtney fans: REJOICE! Gwen's actually being made the bad guy this time!**

**To Other fans: Some of the other characters from the show are going to have pretty good roles.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank:**

**XxxIHappyxxX**

**sandra19**

**ILikeTwizzlers**

**for being the first three to review!**

**Chapter One**

The family car and U-Haul truck pulled up to the curb of our new home. I got out of the car to look around the neighborhood. It was a simple beachfront area; I could see the beautiful sunset from where I was standing.

There were kids playing volleyball outside, trying to enjoy the last of their summer break before school started tomorrow. Cars were driving to and from the beach, and the wonderful sound of the ice cream truck filled the neighborhood.

"Courtney!" My mom said. "Start taking your luggage upstairs to your room. You can just climb the balcony stairs to get to it."

I can't believe it. My own room. I used to have to share it with my older sister, but now since she's in college, I get more space! I grabbed my luggage from the trunk and went up the wooden stairs. They led to the balcony, and on the other side of glass sliding doors was my room.

The walls were a light blue and the floor was hardwood. The was a bathroom and walk in closet connected to the room. In the center of the room, there was a queen-sized hanging bed. Next to it on both sides was a wooden night stand.

I called my best friend Bridgette. Bridgette is my best friend since third grade, she moved here in 5th grade because of her dad's job. We've kept in touch. She said she would come over soon.

"Hey Court!" she said happily.

"Hey Bridgette. What's new?"

"I wanted you to come to a beach party with me. Every teen in town is gonna be there. And you'll actually know some people for tomorrow." she replied. She had a point, I mean i loved having Bridgette as a friend, but I needed to know more people.

"Fine, I'll come." I said.

Bridgette cheered. "Be there at seven."

* * *

At seven o'clock I was at the beach like Bridgette said, but I still couldn't find her.

The whole beach was crowded, especially the bar area. But of course, I don't drink.

I was wearing dark wash black jean shorts, and an olive green tank top with matching flip flops. I was wearing a black string bikini and had my hair in a messy bun. On my way to a chair, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," a voice said. I looked up to see a goth who was about my age, maybe a couple of months older. She was incredibly pale and had teal and black streaks in her hair, with deep light grey eyes.

"Hey I'm Gwen. I haven't seen you around. Are you new here?" she asked.

"I'm Courtney. And yes, I'm new here." I replied.

"Well then, welcome to Shady Heights Beach!" Gwen said.

We talked for awhile before heading to the bar. We didn't get any alcohol, we just got some water and lemonade. That's when a guy who looked a little older than us came over. He had a neon green mohawk, facial piercings and stunning teal eyes. He was cute, but not my type.

"Hey Pasty," He kissed Gwen on the forehead. Of course, they're perfect for eachother. "Who's your friend?"

"Duncan, this is my new friend Courtney. Courtney, this is my boyfriend, Duncan." Gwen said.

I waved slightly and he smirked. I raised an eyebrow. Bridgette came over. FINALLY.

"Courtney where were you? I've been looking every- Oh hey, Gwen." Bridgette hissed. Gwen rolled her eyes.

Bridgette led me away from them. "You shouldn't hang out with her. She's trouble."

"She seems so nice though." I said.

Bridgette turned to face me. "Remember Megan from 'Drake and Josh'? She looked so innocent but yet she was so evil. Well Gwen's just like that."

"You're exaggerating," I said.

"Trust me, I'm not exaggerating. She embarrassed me in front of the whole school!" Bridgette said.

We got real quiet.

"Wanna go surfing?" I suddenly asked.

"You read my mind!" Bridgette said.

**YAY! It's up. The next time this will be updated is probably this week or next.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow…**

**I haven't updated this in a while. Due to major writer's block, I almost gave up on this! But I'm back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Franchise or it's characters. I only own the idea and the laptop used to type this. **

**Chapter Two**

_7:00 am. Monday_

My alarm clock went off and I sat up in bed. What happened last night? Oh right, the party. Me and Bridgette surfed until we got tired and them went to go get some pizza. She them introduced me to her boyfriend, Geoff. I met a lot of people at the party; some I should hang out with, others who I should avoid.

But what happened before that? I remembered that I ran into that goth girl, Gwen. We talked over water and lemonade and she introduced me to her boyfriend, Duncan.

_Duncan. _The name repeats itself in my head. Why was he smirking at me?

I don't remember doing anything funny.

I shrugged it off and hopped out of bed. I slipped on my house slippers and walked out of my room. Downstairs, there was a note on the granite countertop.

_Courtney, _

_Me and your father have already left for work. I know we promised to see you off on your first day at a new school, but something came up at work and we absolutely had to be there. I hope you understand sweetheart._

_Love, Mom._

I rolled my eyes and threw the note into the trashcan. I've gotten used to not seeing my parents in the morning. They are always too busy at work to see me off. It's been this way ever since middle school.

After I ate breakfast, I went upstairs and changed into some decent clothes. Today, I decided to wear a white tank top with a grey halter vest and skinny jeans. I threw on some black converse. It was a simple outfit; not too casual, not too fancy.

I could hear a car horn. I looked out the window to see Bridgette's rusty old blue truck. I grabbed my book bag and my purse and ran down the balcony stairs.

"I can't believe your family still has this rusty old thing." I say getting into the truck.

Bridgette nodded. "You know how cheap my dad is. But I'm not complaining."

The ride to school was way too short. Me and Bridgette hopped out of the car and walked towards the school doors.

"Hey babe," Geoff said approaching us. "Courtney."

"Hey Geoff." Me and Bridgette reply in unison.

"I have to go to the office and get my schedule. I'll be right back." I say to the blonde couple. They nod.

I walk down the empty hallway and into the front office. The secretary was typing on her computer.

"I'm here for my schedule. I'm new here." I tell her. She nods and prints a sheet of paper. She hands me my schedule and I thank her.

I walk back down the hallway and try to find my locker, when I here someone call my name.

"Courtney!" A familiar voice yelled. I turned to see Gwen walking towards me.

"What did you think about that party yesterday?" She asked me, opening the locker next to mine.

"It was great! I enjoyed it." I said smiling. I sure as heck wasn't telling her what Bridgette said.

"You know, that was actually my birthday party. I am now officially 17."

"Happy late birthday!" I said. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything."

"It's alright, you didn't know." Gwen replied.

"Hey Pasty." Duncan said coming up from behind us. "Princess."

"It's Courtney." I replied.

"But Princess suits you better. Don't you think?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Duncan," Gwen said. "She obviously doesn't like that nickname."

"Which makes it even better." He laughed. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Can I see your schedule?" Gwen asked me. I nodded and handed it to her.

She looks over my schedule. "You have home room, 1st, 5th and 6th period with me. All the rest of your classes you have with Duncan." She said giving me my schedule back.

_Oh, yippee. _I think.

The bell rings for school to start.

**I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be up. R&R!**


End file.
